mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-177.192.116.55-20141112231322/@comment-116.118.67.124-20150105091321
Did I read that? Yes I did and do I realize that Tatsuya is an extremely pessimistic person regarding himself? Yes. So does he value his own power as greatly as others? No. He often gives people more credits than they deserve by downplaying his own capabilities. Similar thing happened before the match against Ichijou. Tatsuya knew full well Crimson Prince’s capabilities and he wasn’t convinced he could beat him (as with always). The match was close but Tatsuya came out winning nevertheless, the ability to win by small margin, that’s what matter in high level fight, real battle and sport included. 1. He can predict what she will cast, unless she barrages him with a bunch of attacking spell to distract him and prevent him from keeping up like Ichijou. Regardless, the only attack Lina has that’s capable of one-kill Tatsuya is Metal Burst, the rest isn’t as big of a threat since he has Decomposition and Gram Dispersion. His Gram dispersion speed IS NOT faster than Flash Cast though. This is why I kept reminding less informed fan not to jump into conclusion. Gram Dispersion is not Decomposition and is in no way he can Flash Cast it or is it faster than Flash Cast. In this wiki, it states “GD can be thought of an extension to Decomposition” but it’s not precise. Decomposition is his innate magic that can affect both magical data and physical data and no one can use it. GD on the other hand only affect magical data and in theory can be used by anyway that has similar skill set with Tatsuya but unfortunately, no one has appeared yet. Anyway, that aside. The idea is if Tatsuya moves after Lina already invoke the magical process, he can’t dodge but in reality, Tatsuya can predict the upcoming spell through Elemental Sight. He moves “before she start casting” so she can’t accurately hit him like many assume she can. The first time she hit him, he didn’t know how fast the spell or Laser beam would travel so he was “reactive”, he is already being proactive now after that first battle. Even Lina can’t accurately hit a constantly moving target so speed of either her casting or the Laser beam is not relevant. Self-acceleration is a basic systematic spell, Tatsuya can easily use it if he decided it’s important and carve it into his memory. 2. Which is what I said he could do and he did. Through barraging her with a bunch of weak but less significant spells, the aim wasn’t to causing her damage but to prevent her from accurately hit him, otherwise he can’t win. But we have seen he could do this to great affects against Lina. The argument you are attempting is “assuming Tatsuya doesn’t spam her with distractions, she would obliterate him”. Which is true but the fact is Tatsuya will never allow Lina to seize that initiatives, that hypothesis won’t be true. I have stated this time and time again. 3. No, he did do this. Regardless the School competition wasn’t a battle per se but Ichijou’s surprised caused him to over-attack creating a situation similar to a real combat that could’ve killed Tatsuya so the skill he showed in that battle can fully represent his actual combat situation. Tatsuya with Elemental Sight and extreme reflexes was able to react to >90% of Ichijou’s spell barrage. And even after he was hit, he regenerated instantly, faster than thought process. The novel part you quote actually testified that Tatsuya can indeed locates her real body and the only effectiveness of that spell is limited to being her appearance’s change rather than implanting in his head false coordinates. The only problem with Parade is if Lina intending to make it a war of attrition meaning Tatsuya would be able to strip her Parade out every time she does it through the use of Elemental Sight and GD but still carry on this the perception battle, Lina would be at disadvantage since she loses out to him in Magical supply. That’s why again, I want to remain with my point that it should be more beneficial for her to just spam attack spells rather than do the perception spell. And again that comment paragraph after the paragraph describing the actual situation was portraying Tatsuya’s inner thought which again, as always is very pessimistic of himself. He did indeed carried on to win that battle so his worry was him downplaying his capabilities. 4. No. That’s not true, any Flash Cast spell he does will be faster than all of Lina spell. Decomposition is his innate magic and can be very fast but decomposition in this case is limited to defending her attacks and Gram Dispersion is to actually “preventing her attack” and these spell are actually tiny fraction slower than her casting speed if he casts it through CAD. Decomposition will only become offensive once he seizes the opportunity to close in on her to overwhelm her with his superior physical capabilities boosted with Decomposition he can performs decomposition cut which in this case he can actually Flash Cast the spell since it’s his innate magic, he has no limitation on it. He can actually cut off her arms if he deemed necessary in close combat since he overwhelms her in this range and heal her of later with Regeneration. Any of his systematic magic won’t be fast enough is wrong, any spell he decide to use with Flash Cast will be faster than her and even his innate spell (granted he can’t use that many). The only way Lina can give Tatsuya trouble is to barrage him with bunches of spell at long range, whenever he closes in mid-close range the fight is over and he can do that, that’s solid fact we can trace, her winning is a hypothesis fans created to spice up the story because their fights were indeed close but there’s no proof she can win because she has never won. Loop Cast doesn’t matter because Brionac is a superior piece of equipment, that’s until Tatsuya upgrade his Trident. The dangerous thing about Tatsuya is the more time he has between a fight, the more likely he would refine his strategy, come up with new spells or equipment to counter that opponent. Let’s remind ourselves that Tatsuya’s magic is still evolving and he has the ability to continuously creates new spell in addition to superior equipment so his evolution speed is far more dangerous than anyone in this story. It’s actually a surprise that he can’t use Mist Dispersion against Metal Burst since in theory, Dispersion should be able to disperse the plasma direction. So far we only knew basing on what Lina told Tatsuya Dispersion wouldn’t work; we still don’t know whether it would in reality. Regardless, who knows what kind of superior strategy he will uses against Lina next time they fight now that he’s already know how to beat her, he’s already onto applying FAE into his magic to try inventing new ones and possibly upgrading his equipments, by the time he can actualize the “tactical use” of Material Burst, there’s little Lina could do to harm him. He is just too cunning to not find some way to widen that gap even further. @above The assumption Alpha made that if Lina wants to end the fight with the first move is not relevant, ever since that first battle. The only time Lina managed to catch Tatsuya with Metal Burst was that first time when he was surprised. He didn’t have knowledge about Metal Burst and her fast speed. Now that he knows her threats, he will never allow her to make that first move initiative. As fast as her speed and the Laser beam speed when casted, her physical hand pointing to target him is slower than his physical reaction so now that he knows, Lina won’t be able to hit him that easily. Lina already lost that first move advantage every since that battle. It’s interesting to see fan still keep coming back to this at this point.